Don't Tell
by love is a losing game
Summary: Harper Finkle is Alex Russo's best friend. That much everyone knows. But things might just be complicated when a game of Truth or Dare causes their relationship to take a turn for the confusing. Oneshot.


**A/N: Hello hello hello! Just thought I'd drop off this little Halex oneshot that came to me a little while ago...I'm not sure what I think of it exactly, but I'd love to hear feedback. I find the idea around Halex to be very fluffy, so I hope that this fic brings a little bit of fluff/possibly a bit more than that to the table. Anyways, read read read! Go go go!**

* * *

><p>"Truth or dare."<p>

"...truth."

"Harper! Don't be boring. You always say truth." Alex folded her arms across her chest, pouting at her best friend from across the circle. Harper sighed, lowering her book from her nose temporarily.

"_Precisely_," she stressed. "I think the dares that you guys give out are pointless. Besides, there's nothing wrong with truth...it's safe. Safe is good."

Harper had been acting this way all night. Not that Alex could blame her exactly, after all, she had been the one to drag her to Stevie Nichol's senior year bash. Being the biggest party of the year, everyone who was anyone was there, and being Stevie's partner in crime, Alex had automatically had a generous invitation given to her personally. Harper had only come by extension through Alex, as anyone within a ten mile radius could tell there was an unspoken and mutual dislike between Harper and Stevie.

'I don't see why you can't just go by yourself,' Harper had sighed earlier that very day, her eyes trained on the tv. Alex had crossed her arms and groaned loudly here, falling on the side of the couch, her head resting on Harper's feet.

'Come onnnnnnnnn,' Alex had begged. 'It'll be fun.'

'Define fun.' This had earned a glare from Alex, and Harper had sighed in return. 'Besides, I doubt I'll be welcome. That neanderthal friend of yours-'

'-Stevie-'

'-you know who I'm talking about! She won't want me there, so there's no point in asking in the first place.'

'She said I could invite anyone I chose to,' Alex countered stubbornly. 'And I choose you!'

'No! No, Alex, I'm _not_ going. Stop pouting! You're like a toddler. It's not going to work. It's not working, Alex, doesn't matter how long you-it's not-stop it-okay, fine! Just stop pouting, you look like a deprived puppy!'

Ignoring what might have been meant as an insult, Alex had practically jumped on the red head then, hugging her. 'Thank you thank you thank you !' She cried.

And so the dynamic duo(as Harper called them) had arrived at Stevie's party. The hostess herself had seemed less than pleased that Harper had arrived, but the glum look on her face had changed to one of happiness as she saw Alex.

A few hours and shots later, Stevie, Harper and Alex, as well as a group of other seniors, had settled in a circle to play truth or dare. Always the party classic, it ensured a good time when the party seemed to be drawing to a close.

"Just say dare," a blonde girl piped in from the side. Alex nodded emphatically.

"Come on, Harper. Take a walk on the wild side." A few others in the circle murmured "yeah" and "you can do it." Stevie merely groaned, two fingers pressed against her temple.

"Truth," Harper repeated. Alex scoffed, leaning back and crossing her arms.

"Alright," she said, pressing a finger to her lips in thought. "Are you and Zeke Beakerman really dating?" Harper's eyes widened, if only momentarily. Stevie perked up for a moment, intrigued.

"Uh," Harper began, and a few in the circle snickered. Her eyes traveled to the book in her lap longingly. "Yes," she admitted, her face now completely flushed red. A few whistles came from around the circle, and Alex grinned.

"I knew it," she said triumphantly, leaning back. "You could have told me, you know. I would've been alright with it."

"Okay, enough heart to heart," a snobby voice drawled from beside Alex. "My turn." Looking over, Alex rolled her eyes. Gigi Hollingsworth, preppy bitch of their grade, was grinning devilishly right at her. "Truth or dare, Alex," she cooed, her voice cool and innocent like sugar.

"Dare," Alex quickly blurted. A few claps, and Gigi was grinning fiercer than ever. Her hand was now on her chin as she glanced around the circle, inspecting everyone there. A few moments passed by in seamless silence before she made up her mind. Her back now straightened, she batted her eyelashes at Alex.

"I dare you to make out." Alex raised an eyebrow, snorting at the female.

"Oh, that's so tough," she stressed, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Gigi held up her finger, shaking her head.

"Ah-ah-ah," she tutted. "You didn't let me finish. I dare you to make out...with Finkle."

The circle silenced at once. Alex's heart stopped, her eyes wide and boring into Gigi's sparkling pupils. She smiled even larger at the lost look on Alex's face. Licking her lips cautiously, Alex managed, "what?"

"You heard me. I want to see some intense lip lock. Shouldn't be too hard, it looks like you're undressing her in the halls with your eyes most of the time anyways."

Even though Alex knew the statement was untrue(she would be smart enough to keep her leering private!) she still turned an unsafe shade of scarlet at the insinuation. "I..." she started, glancing to her side to see that Harper was staring down into her lap, fiddling her thumbs like crazy. Stevie had her arms crossed, a dissatisfied look plain across her face.

"Well?" Gigi asked, raising her eyebrows. "_I'm waiting_." Alex would have shot the blonde a death stare, but she was too busy trying to fight away butterflies multiplying in her stomach. No one said a word.

"Harper..." Alex started.

"No." The redhead refused to look up; Alex's face fell, but a smirk grew larger on Gigi's face.

"What?" Alex managed, not trusting herself with any words other then that.

"No...it's not bad. I mean, I don't mind." The redhead looked up then, smiling as steadily as possible. Alex's lips drifted into a small smile, her head raising and held higher than before. A few more seconds and the moment was ruined by Gigi scoffing.

"I asked for a kiss, not a love-fest. Get on with it."

Unsure and unsteady, Alex cleared her throat and pushed herself towards Harper, finding a place right in front of the other girl. The two locked eyes, and Alex slightly raised an eyebrow, as if asking for permission. But there was no sign of response to the unspoken question. Before Alex was sure what was happening exactly, Harper was drawing closer to her and _ohgodohgodohgod-_

Lips, soft lips, pressed themselves-no, _brushed_ themselves-on Alex's, ghosting their way to her upper lip. In the heat of the moment, Alex's thoughts were jumbled and intersecting. She wasn't thinking about the crowd, the cat calls, or the triumphant look on Gigi's face. In that very moment, she was thinking about how very soft Harper Finkle's lips were. The very touch upon her own lips sent chills down her spine, and she swore she could feel the tips of her fingers tingle. Harper's hand was now on Alex's shoulder, giving the brunette reassurance. This was all real-this was happening.

Perfectly in sync, both girls readjusted positions, keeping the soft and gentle feel of the kiss in place. Alex could feel her heart beating in her chest now, hard against her rib cages like a bird hoping to escape it's confines. All sound around Alex blurred out as she lifted a hand to Harper's cheek. This seemed to drive the red head to a new level, as before Alex was entirely sure what had happened, Harper's fingers were digging into her shoulder and Alex couldn't suppress a startled moan against the others lips.

And then Harper's fingers had found her hair, exploring the area there, tugging, pulling and brushing. She used Alex's hair to guide her deeper into the kiss, causing Alex's back to straighten out. In the fight of dominance, Alex soon won; she triumphantly claimed her prize, reinstating the kiss as many times as possible.

"Hello? Are you lesbos done yet?" The voice snapped Alex out of the kiss, her lips separating from Harper's for the first time in near a minute. She panted softly, her eyes glued to Harper. Their foreheads still brushing, Alex bit her lip.

"Thank you," she whispered to her friend. Harper didn't respond, instead looking down and away. Shifting her position, Alex returned to the other side of the circle, cuddling her legs to her chest and thinking deeply about what had just happened. She, Alex Russo, had just made out with her best friend, Harper Finkle.

And she had kind of liked it.

Her breath hitched at the thought. She _did_ like it. She _had_ liked it. She wouldn't mind doing it again.

_No!_ She scolded herself mentally, her eyes darting toward Harper guiltily as though her friend could have heard the thought.

"I'm going to get something to drink," Alex said vaguely, pushing herself off the ground and away from the game as quickly as possible without looking back.

Contrary to her previous statement, Alex found herself in a bathroom two minutes later, nowhere near the punch bowl. She placed her hands on both sides of the sink, darkly looking up at her own reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were hollowed out, her lips red. She realized that some of Harper's lipstick had come off on her own lips, and self-consciously dabbed it away with her hand. Taking a shaky breath of air, Alex looked herself in the mirror and tried to clear her mind.

She could do this.

There was nothing to be worried about.

Finally having managed to compose herself, Alex reached for the door, taking a step out and running into someone. "Sorry," she mumbled, looking up and stopping dead in her tracks. "Oh." Harper, standing not two feet away now, rubbed her head and groaned, noticing Alex only after the few words. Her own eyes widened, and she licked her lips. An awkward silence passed, and as she hated the tension, Alex decided she might as well break it. "I shouldn't have made you come," she nearly whispered, shaking her head.

"It's alright..." Harper trailed off, putting a hand on her shoulder and rubbing there. Alex kept a weary eye on her, not sure what else to talk about.

"The kiss," Alex suddenly blurted, at the same time that Harper said, "I have to go." Alex quickly turned a deep red, turning slightly so as to block her rosy cheeks from Harper's line of vision.

"Okay," she said passively. "Uh, see you tomorrow." She didn't turn to see if Harper had left, instead lingering. Once she turned completely, she saw that her friend was indeed standing right in front of her, now leaning in. Leaning in. Alex's mouth opened, words caught in her throat as Harper placed one small kiss on her cheek. Her lips stayed, pressed to Alex's skin, for a moment before pulling away.

"Don't tell Zeke," she said. And then she was gone.

Silence. Alex rubbed the back of her head, reaching a hand up and ghosting across the place where her friend's lips had been only moments before. Her heart fluttered.

"Holy shit," she whispered. "I'm fucked."


End file.
